Rolby
Rolby is an OT regular who appeared in late 2012. He is known for being a Muslim, naive, and saying some pretty stupid things. He often makes threads about sex and girls. Worshipped by the Cult of Rolby, a group of people that knows his importance to the Kongregate Community. His birthday is on February 14. His alt is Rolbyhan. Rolby quit kong on 27-7-2013 Rolby says he lives in your mom's bed, but we all know he resides in the Netherlands. Game Development It may not be known, but Rolby really is a high-class programmer and developer. He has released many great games like Super Rolby 64, and rumoured games are in development. One being a shitty asteroids rip-off and another being Super Rolby 64 3D Land, which Rolby has denied any rumors on it, but you know he's just full of shit. Expect Super Rolby 64 3D Land sometime in fall of 2013. Cult Following Heretical Origins The Heretical Cult of the Heretic Rolby began in late 2012, with the appearance of the Rolby Avatar Week, Rolby for Mod 2013 and Best of Rolby 2012 threads, with the adition of Redfin, now GentleGyroGinger, broadcasting about him. About the Heretical Cult of the Heretic Rolby The Heretical Cult of the Heretic Rolby is a group that rivals the Based God Cult that believes Rolby to be the true prophet brought to the Otters, instead of the MFT, who is believed to be a white person wanting to be black. List of Heretical Heretics: *RiceKrizpies12 *ilvon *VoodooCoffeeGuy *Rolby (durr hurr, it's about him) *Rolbyhan (durr hurr, it's also about him) *Redfin/GGG (presumably) *TheRolfWaffle (presumably) *Jon Snow/Karrow Many countless others, at least temporarily. Best of Rolby Chat Quotes "i was actually having sex with my sister and cousin" - Rolby "wow mother joke is so stupid" - Rolby "i have reported u for liking men" - Rolby "im gonna call my gf" - Rolby Facebook Quotes "My dad makes the worst sahurs ever" - Rolby "Fucking mom went to bed extra early today. I cant fap cuz of her" - Rolby "Lol i love it when my sister hugs me. It always gives me boner" - Rolby "My history book is racist. Doesnt even really mention muslims. Only 1 time and thats about how iberians conquered spain from stinky arabs" - Rolby "Ew my bedroom stinks" - Rolby "fucking mom wanted to walk and halfway it rained so im fucking wet now" - Rolby "Protip: dont fap while ur window is open" - Rolby "Some retarded girls keep walking in front of my house" - Rolby "Holy shit my belly is fucking full. Cuz i ate a lot of food at iftar" - Rolby "I hate it when aunts and cousins keep hugging and kissing me and biting me and slapping me in the face. When my hot cousins do it, i like it. But when my aunt does it, its fucking annoying" - Rolby "Just saw my sister in bra and her breasts are fucking big." - Rolby "fucking sister and dad and mom are gone for 3 hours already. and its food time" - Rolby "Wow my fucking dad yelled y i didnt go to bed already and when i said wait lil bit he kept yelling and asked y i wasnt listening to him" - Rolby "holy god i woke up at 10:30am today. my dad had to wake me up cuz he thought i was dead" - Rolby "yolo" - Rolby "lol i have 69 fb friends" - Rolby "Fucking gay mom almost caught me fapping. Im in my bed and she gets in my room and is like: hey dude gladiator is on tv, altough u missed 2 hours lets watch it" - Rolby "Wtf my poop was yellow/grey today" - Rolby "Awkward moment when u try to clean the toilet and then a piece of poop flies in ur eye" - Rolby "Holy shit idk what my dad did with my chicken, but it gave me diarrhea" - Rolby "i have party at the basement of one of my friends today. i hope he also invited some hot chicks" - Rolby "Oh holy shit. I wanted to watch porn but the volume was on max. And right at that moment my sister came upstairs. Fuuuuck im gonna act like i was listening a song or something" - Rolby Forum Quotes "wtf is crumpled and wtf is folded? i always use wet toilet paper lol." - Rolby "hello, like 1 month ago my dad changed the wifi password i think, cuz i cant get on wifi on my phone anymore. now i cant watch porn and thats fucking annoying. does anyone in here know how i can see my wifi password?" - Rolby "lol not fapping is easy. i can stop whenever i want." - Rolby "wtf? music and art are worthless." - Rolby "wtf i dont get this." - Rolby "well its not just kicking the ball alway. u have to push people alway to get the ball and when u score it feels very good and all girls will clap and ur teammmates will make u fall on the grass and jump on u and stuff. and then u get very happy." - Rolby "lol im 90s kids too cuz i was born in 1998 and i do know that fat bear pic above here." - Rolby "what other pages shall we create. say it in 10 mins pls cuz im gonna poop now." - Rolby "i have those old people lines on my forehead and theyre pretty big too. and im only 14. its pretty ugly so how do i get rid of it?" - Rolby "u are foreign to me so in my eyes u are the one who has to leave." - Rolby "yea its fucking stupid when people say black people in america are africans and that white people are americans. its just fucking stupid. both of them are americans, or the whites are european and blacks are africans." - Rolby "i think its racist that u added me to newshuckle lis while im here for longer than u and even have more posts. add me back to regulars or im gonna add u to newshuckle list too." - Rolby "i hate u cocoa. stop fucking adding my name to the newfag list. i was the one who invented the ot regulars list. i deserve to be in important people or regulars. not on newfag. add me to regulars or u will fucking regret it. understood?" - Rolby "lol i only have wet dreams about hot girls." - Rolby "ill show nudes of my new gf." - Rolby "oh yeah baby, im winning." - Rolby "lol that song is fucking gay and what game is this?" - Rolby "as u all already know, my old german teacher is ill and has brain disease and is in hospital now. so we got new teacher and shes fucking hot. shes 25 and when she talked to me very quietly i got boner. cuz she talks fucking sexily and shes hot too. discuss hot teachers and how much u would like to have sex with them." - Rolby "no wtf it wont. i dont want to talk to people in real life, this is better. cuz my old friends were all stupid and when we had to go to new school i went to smart people school and they went to stupid people school and thats y we arent friends anymore. and i dont want to be friends with them anymore cuz theyre criminals and one of them got a letter from police once." - Rolby "lord of rings. (cuz condom is ring and im lord of condoms cuz i wear them when i have sex lol)" - Rolby "lol thats super old post when i was like 14 i was maybe lil bit gay then or something lol" - Rolby "most girls think im like 20" - Rolby "no its not. its fucking weird. its full of those ‘cute’ characters who get red while having sex or something and have like super big breasts and then act like theyre shy or something. and its just sick." - Rolby "btw i just hacked my girlfriend lol. she lives in some weird town called Hjortshoj" - Rolby Some quotes were taken from''' 'this thread. Find more quotes to add yourself by going ''here! Category:Heresy